


"I will protect you from humans"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [50]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Here is Geralt's sentence: "I will protect you from humans" Still sorry ^^ '''
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Kudos: 38





	"I will protect you from humans"

My heart finally slowed down when I saw Geralt. It hadn’t been the worst thing I had gone through, but definitely enough to make him worry at the sight of me.

“Y/N” He muttered, bearing an intense expression as he rushed to my side. “What happened?”

“I handled it” It was then when I realized I was still closing my hands into fists.

“What. Happened” He repeated, taking my chin and lifting my head up.

When my eyes met with his golden ones, I broke out into sobs. I had tried to look strong, but his anger and concern made me crumble.

“There were only two” I muttered, absently staring at my bruised knuckles. “They scared me” 

Thanks to Geralt’s training and advice of self-defense, I had been able to fight them off. But they had mocked me and robbed me s well as frightened me.

“They’re dead” He swore. I saw him clenching his jaw through teary eyes. “Where was it?”

I shook my head, leaning against his chest and hiding my face there. 

“Y/N…” He sighed, his wrath turning to sadness.

“I just want to forget about it” I sobbed, clinging on to his shirt.

His arms tenderly wrapped around me, bringing me the comfort I needed. Squeezing me against him, his hands lovingly rubbed my back.

“You’re alright” Geralt whispered, kissing my head.

“Humans can be monsters too” I muttered, my voice muffled against his chest.

 **“I will protect you from humans”** He promised, squeezing me even harder. “I will protect you from everything” 

“Geralt…” I called him, still shaky after that encounter.

“It’s okay, Y/N” He assured. “I’m here”


End file.
